El secreto del alquimista
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Holmes y Watson obtienen un nuevo caso que trae dudas acerca de la sexualidad y los sexos. Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen. T por situaciones futuras posible M . Hatson.
1. Compañero de experimentos

**N.A.:** Fanfic Hatson. Situado alrededor despues del regreso de Holmes. T por ahora por situaciones futuras (posible M)

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

**Compañero de experimentos**

.

.

.**  
**

Escribo esto como un último registro de mi memoria como un modo de establecer la verdadera versión de los acontecimientos sucedidos. Poco han de importarme las consecuencias de estos relatos, ya que a las únicas personas posibles a las que puede afectar ya poseen su destino forjado. En consecuencia, esta vez no dubitaré a la hora de dar nombres y establecer con todo detalle los hechos ocurridos. Podría dar una introducción más extensa a la tragedia de la cual mi compañero y yo fuimos participes, pero no quiero llevar al lector –si es que alguien lo lee – a conclusiones apresuradas, por lo que me limitaré a narrar la historia desde su principio.

Érase una tarde prácticamente ordinaria en la que me encontraba leyendo el periódico en la sala de estar mientras Holmes se hallaba en su habitación realizando experimentos que tendían a concluir en explosiones, en la que todo comenzó. Aunque a veces dudó si ese fue el día verdadero en que los sucesos se desencadenaron, por momentos todo parece haber empezado mucho antes, y otros, mucho después. Definir una línea de comienzo es bastante difícil ya que esta difuminada con la rutina, mas me es posible decir que aquel día tuvo cierta relevancia en los acontecimientos sucedidos a continuación.

Aún habituado a los sonidos provenientes del cuarto de mi amigo, no podía evitar removerme en mi asiento, ligeramente asustado debo admitir, cada vez que lo escuchaba, para luego retornar a mi lectura. Pero no fue hasta una explosión realmente fuerte que desistí de mi intento de leer el periódico, a continuación vi salir a Sherlock Holmes de su cuarto con una mirada bastante satisfactoria en su rostro con manchas negras que poseían probablemente la misma causante que los fuertes sonidos que había escuchado. Detrás de él salió el joven Robert Laurie, quien trabajaba en el mismo laboratorio en el que conocí por primera vez a mi compañero y que últimamente había estado realizando seguidas visitas a Holmes para realizar experimentos.

El muchacho poseía alrededor de unos veinticinco años, su cara era demasiado delicado y redondeado para un joven adulto, pero un fino bigote rompía con la ilusión de infantilidad. Su cabello castaño claro estaba bastante oscuro gracias al hollín de las explosiones, al igual que su cara, y todo lo desarreglado que puede estar para el largo de los tres centímetros que tenía. Su contextura era chica para un hombre, encajando con su aspecto de académico, aunque poseía una amplia separación de hombros, como la de alguien que se ejercitaba mucho nadando. Sus labios finos se hallaban curvados en una sonrisa que expresaba la misma satisfacción que la de Holmes.

Miré a mi compañero a la espera de que me diera la explicación que sabía que me daría. Holmes no se hizo rogar.

-Hemos hecho un gran avance-me explicó-Pronto seremos capaces de determinar la cantidad de horas de la sangre derramada.

-Así es-afirmó el joven Laurie-, pero me temo que por hoy no podremos seguir adelante. Mañana deberé levantarme junto con el amanecer para volver a trabajar y tras el descubrimiento que hemos realizados estaré demasiado ansioso para conciliar fácilmente el sueño.

-Supongo que me darás el placer mañana de reunirte conmigo para continuar con nuestras investigaciones-expresó Holmes.

-Será un honor, pero sin duda ya habrá hallado la solución para ese entonces. Porque sé que a diferencia de mi, usted ni siquiera intentará dormir. Además de el hecho de que posee un mayor nivel intelectual que el mío.

-Me halaga pero no por eso debe echarse usted abajo. Es sólo cuestión de aplicar correctamente los métodos deductivos.

-Gracias-dijo Laurie con una sonrisa-. Bueno, debo marcharme, ya está lloviendo y no deseo llegar demasiado tarde. Buenas noches, Dr. Watson, Holmes-dijo inclinando la cabeza en la dirección de cada uno.

El muchacho estaba a punto de irse, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró el inspector Lestrade con paso firme. El hombre no pareció sorprendido ante la vista de nuestro visitante, sino que al contrario, fijó su vista en él, y le dijo:

-¿Es usted el señor Robert Laurie?-preguntó Lestrade.

-Sí-exclamó extrañado el susodicho.

-Entonces debo pedirle que me acompañé. Se ha producido un asesinato en su edificio en Victory Street. Mataron a su compañero de cuarto. Quizás usted desee venir también, Holmes, y pueda echar una luz sobre el tema.

Laurie se encontraba con la vista pérdida, como si no quisiera dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

-He de imaginarme que no poseen ningún sospechoso, ¿cierto?-dijo Holmes con cierta petulancia.

-Correcto. No poseemos ninguna pista, por lo que respecta pudo haber sido cualquiera-dijo Lestrade-. La última persona en ver a Jeffrey Newton vivo fue el ama de llaves del edificio. No hay indicios que indiquen robo o ningún motivo aparente, tampoco era rico ni provenía de alguna familia importante-enumeró el inspector.

-¿Jeffrey ha muerto?-preguntó Laurie conmocionado.

-Lamento decirle que sí, señor Laurie. Fue asesinado hoy al mediodía apuñalado-informó Lestrade-. Ahora debo pedirles si desean acompañarme que partamos ya.

El inspector se dirigió a la puerta llevando a Laurie, empujándolo con una mano en la espalda, quién no salía de su estupor. Holmes movió su cuerpo en la misma dirección, y volteando la cabeza, dijo:

-¿Vienes, Watson?

Apenas tuve tiempo de ponerme mi sombrero y manotear el abrigo. Camino a la escena del crimen nadie dijo una palabra, Holmes se hallaba hundido en sus pensamientos. Lestrade vigilaba con la mirada a Laurie, quien impactado ante la noticia del asesinato de su compañero, intentaba contener las lágrimas. Yo, compadecido por el dolor del joven, miraba por la ventana en un vano intento de brindarle privacidad. Finalmente, el carro se detuvo junto a un conjunto de edificios viejos. En las paredes y en el piso se veía el pobre intento de mantenerlos, mas con resultados vanos. Aunque se debía admitir, en defensa del lugar, que podría haber sido peor, al menos el lugar se veía sólido y seguro a pesar de la pobreza aparente.

Un par de oficiales se encontraban en la entrada, al ver al inspector Lestrade se hicieron a un lado y nos permitieron pasar. Subiendo las escaleras llegamos al piso dónde Laurie vivía, en el pasillo se encontraban varios policías y una señora mayor, probablemente el ama de llaves, que ofrecía testimonio mientras lloraba aferrada a un pañuelo. Finalmente en la puerta del departamento, que se encontraba atestado de oficiales, se hallaba el inspector Jones. Al vernos se acercó con pasos firmes, miró despectivamente de arriba a abajo al asistente de laboratorio, y habló:

-Veo que lo ha traído-dijo con altanería-. Muy bien, me encuentro en el deber de informarle, señor Laurie que queda arrestado bajo el nombre de la reina por el asesinato de Jeffrey Newton. Cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usado en su contra.

-Un momento-intervino mi compañero-. ¿Bajo que razones es en la que se basa para suponer que mi compañero de trabajo es el asesino?

-Bajo el pretexto de que nadie más que él, a excepción de la señora Wood, poseen la llave de entrada al lugar, la puerta no se halla forzada. Sin duda este ha sido un crimen pasional, ya que gracias a las declaraciones de la señora Wood, sabemos que el señor Newton estaba comprometido con la señorita Stewart quien al mismo tiempo era amiga del señor Laurie. Es obvio que le incomodó dicho compromiso por poseer interés en la señorita Stewart y decidió sacar a su rival del camino.

-¡Eso es mentira!-se defendió el acusado.

-Cálmese, Laurie, sé de su inocencia y procederé enseguida a demostrarlo-dijo Holmes-. ¿Podría decirme cómo pueden afirmar que fue asesinado al mediodía?

-Por supuesto-intervino Lestrade, callando a Jones con la mirada quien no quería que Holmes se involucrara en el caso-. La señora Wood fue quien vio por última vez con vida al señor Newton alrededor de las doce del mediodía, cuando fue a preguntarle lo que deseaba para comer. Bajó a cocinar, y cuando regresó con la comida a la hora se encontró con la escena presente. Inmediatamente después se contactó con nosotros.

-Entonces queda más que claro que el joven Laurie es inocente-exclamé indignado-. Durante el tiempo en que el crimen se cometía, Laurie se encontraba en nuestro hogar.

-Permítanme corroborar lo que Watson dice, afirmando que el señor Laurie estuvo en esos momentos conmigo realizando experimentos. No lo he perdido de vista ni un instante, y sólo ha abandonado el cuarto momentos antes de que llegara Lestrade.

Con un suspiro de resignación y frustración, y evitando cruzar su mirada con una de las nuestras por orgullo propio, a Jones no le quedo opción alguna más que soltar a Laurie.

-Muy bien, si no les importa creo que es momento que procedamos a la escena del crimen-dijo Lestrade haciendo gala de su profesionalismo.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo-sentenció Holmes.

A continuación ingresamos a la sala de estar que Laurie compartía con el infortunado Newton. La escena que nos dio la bienvenida era bastante repulsiva, grandes charcos de sangre manchaban el piso y la camisa del cadáver estaba teñida de rojo. Parte de las paredes y los muebles se hallaban salpicados de sangre dando muestras de la brutalidad con que se había cometido el asesinato. El cuarto se encontraba desarreglado, sin embargo a pesar del hecho de que había un cuerpo en el piso, no daba señales de ser violentado, más bien parecía un desorden natural como al que tan acostumbrado estaba viviendo con Holmes. Dos puertas se abrían a lo que serían los aposentos de sus inquilinos.

Sin embargo, todo esto fueron detalles en los cuáles me fijé más tarde. Ya que naturalmente toda mi atención se dirigió al cuerpo que se hallaba en el piso. Estaba boca abajo, con la cara rígida en una expresión de temor y asombro. Sus brazos estirados a los costados de la cabeza. Pero lo que realmente impresionaba era las cuchilladas en la espalda y el corte profundo que tenía en el cuello. De algún modo el horror que sentí me hizo recordar a la sensación que tuve la primera vez que acompañe a Holmes en un caso. Salvo que esta vez era al revés, antes había sentido asco por la víctima, ahora por quién sea que fuera capaz de realizar semejante crimen.

Pero enseguida, el sonido de unos pasos fuertes y arcadas me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Laurie había salido al pasillo, y asqueado ante la vista de su compañero no había podido evitar más que vomitar allí mismo. Holmes me miró y mientras sacaba la lupa dijo:

-Watson, ¿no le molestaría ocuparse de nuestro amigo?

Salí al pasillo y me ocupé del joven Laurie. Físicamente se encontraba bien, salvo por el hecho de que recién acababa de vomitar. Lo alejé un poco del cuarto donde se había desarrollado al crimen y conseguí que se sentara en un rincón contra la pared. Luego de un rato Holmes salió, mientras guardaba de nuevo su lupa, acompañado de los dos inspectores. Lestrade se llevó a Laurie a la estación de policías para tomar su declaración y Holmes se acercó a mí.

-¿Deseas acompañarme a la biblioteca?-preguntó-. Hay ciertas cosas que deseo averiguar y luego de vuelta en Baker Street quizás pueda compartir contigo ciertas teorías.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N.A.:** Bueno, este es mi primer fic de SH, asi que porfas sean buenos, pero estoy bastante orgullosa. Y es largo para mi!!

Y aunque puede que no parezca completamente Hatson les aseguro que lo va a ser. Pero hey! Es solo el comienzo , quiero decir que no esperan que Sherlock y Watson se besen asi nomas!

Y para aquellos que me conocnen, el drama todavia no lego!

También me gustaría decir que estoy orgullosa de mi primer OC. El tiene buenas razones para estar, sobre todo en capítulos futuros. Espero que no les parezca muy Mary-Sue, porque no es lo que espero...  
Y por favor, diganme que dedujeron de donde saque su nombre!!! Es facil solo piensen en mi 'otra' obsesion!!

Espero que les haya gustado!!


	2. Punto de vista

**N.A.:** Bueno, justo en la fecha límite (porque mañana me voy de vacaciones y cuando vuelvo empiezo la facultad de vuelta) terminé el segundo capítulo de mi historia. Por fin, el slash comenzó y algunos misteros se resuelven. Pero hey! Esto recién comienza!! La historia va a tener alrededor de cinco capítulos probablemente.

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 2**

**Punto de vista**

.

.

.

Sherlock Holmes estuvo bastante animado durante nuestro viaje a la biblioteca. Charlando sobre temas superfluos, como por ejemplo, la última obra desarrollada en el teatro. Aunque en vez de ir directamente allí pasamos por Baker Street, y me pidió que recogiera mi revólver para 'más tarde'. Una vez en la biblioteca, Holmes me señaló una mesa, invitándome a que me sentara y cuando estuvo a punto de irse a realizar sus investigaciones, se volvió hacia mí y sacando un pequeño cuaderno de cuero, me dijo:

-Toma. Quizás encuentres algo interesante para leer en lo que respecta a los últimos días.

Tome el libro con cierto asombro y me dispuse a mirarlo. Al abrirlo en la primera página pude darme cuenta de que era un diario personal. Cuando levanté la vista para hacerle un comentario a mi compañero, éste ya se había ido. Con una curiosidad impropia para un caballero, busqué lo referente a los últimos días, tal como mi amigo me había señalado. Finalmente, me puse a leer.

"_Últimamente en mi mente hay un desorden de pensamientos inconexos. Pensamientos, me avergüenza confesar que van contra la ley y la moral. Pensamientos, que llegan una y otra vez al mismo punto. Robert. Quizás sea el hecho de haber compartido ya tantos años con mi compañero de piso, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Ya sea sus cálidos ojos, su sonrisa, o el menor de los detalles de su vida cotidiana. Si creyera en los actos paganos, sin duda diría que me encuentro bajo la influencia de un hechizo de magia negra._

_Quizás en eso reside lo apresurado de mi matrimonio con Kathy Stewart. Aunque es cierto que poseo sentimientos por ella, sinceramente, he de confesar que no son lo suficientemente poderosos para llenarme de la felicidad debida de la cual es supuesto que el amor ha de traer consigo. Cabe la posibilidad de que sea un mero acto de cobardía, al intentar escapar antes de que peque. Sin embargo, es la única opción posible que me queda. Porque asumiendo que acepte actuar contra la iglesia, lo único que mis actos podrían traer sería la pérdida de un amigo y la cárcel."_

Y seguía así por varias hojas más. Atónito, cerré el cuaderno y lo miré como si fuera poseedor de un artilugio. Sumergido en mis pensamientos, una voz me sorprendió a mis espaldas.

-¿Encuentras interesante la lectura?

-¡Holmes!-susurré con sorpresa cuán tan bajo pude por razón de hallarnos en una biblioteca.

-Ven, vayámonos, ya he conseguido lo que quería. Espero que no te moleste ir caminando, así podremos debatir mientras estamos un tiempo al aire libre.

El sol estaba desciendo cuando atravesamos la puerta exterior de la biblioteca. Una suave brisa acariciaba nuestros rostros, y se podía ver aún a varias personas caminando regresando a sus hogares para la cena. Holmes esperó hasta que las calles quedaran desérticas antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Muy bien, Watson te prometí compartir mis teorías, y procederé a explicarte cuánto pueda-dijo Holmes-. Como habrás notado, hay una actitud extraña en lo que respecta al diario de Jeffrey Newton-el detective se detuvo y me miró esperando que hablara. Tarde unos instantes en hacerlo.

-Era… era…-balbuceé inútilmente-era homosexual-dije finalmente.

-Sin embargo, ¿me comprenderías si te digo que Newton no había infringido ninguna ley, ni siquiera de la iglesia?-me preguntó Holmes.

Me quede mirando a mi compañero sin entender.

-Primero-comenzó a explicar-, es necesario que te muestre otras cosas que he encontrado en la escena del crimen y la verdadera razón por la cuál el desgraciado Newton fue asesinado. El objeto de todo lo sucedido, ronda completamente a nuestro amigo Robert Laurie y a unos infortunados incidentes que tuvieron lugar. Si recordarás, Laurie ha estado trabajando conmigo hace ya un tiempo considerable, retrocediendo para cuando resolvimos el caso del duque. En aquel momento, cuando el duque fue arrestado fueron tomadas fotografías que luego fueron publicados en todos los periódicos, y dada la casualidad Laurie salió en uno de aquellas fotografías y fue lo que detonó los sucesos ocurridos. ¿Me sigues?

-Sigo sin poder comprender en que es en lo que Laurie esta involucrado en todo este asunto-admití.

Holmes lejos de estar impaciente, disfrutaba de ese momento de supremacía.

-No es extraño que te sea difícil comprender, porque como suelo decir, es un gravísimo error establecer teorías sin tener primero todos los datos precisos. Antes de que estuviera trabajando conmigo, Laurie estuvo realizando investigaciones personales en el laboratorio, y descubrió algo de suma importancia. Ha conseguido el modo de transformar plata en oro. Y eso, mi querido amigo, es lo suficientemente peligroso para que varios hayan puesto precio sobre su cabeza, literalmente.

Entonces pude tener una vaga noción de hacia a dónde se dirigía Holmes.

-Aunque aún quedan cosas por averiguar, sin embargo, si me acompañas podré resolverlas. Pero primero queda dar más luz sobre el asunto. Durante el momento de la investigación, Laurie, lamentablemente, estuvo muy descuidado, y no se percató de resguardar sus objetos de estudio, por lo que llegó a malos oídos. Desgraciadamente, las redes de Moriarty son muy grandes y a pesar de que ya lo he quitado del camino a él y a su segundo en mano, aún quedan más personas quienes fueron por así decirlo, sus discípulos. Uno de ellos quién sospecho que es la mente maestra tras el asesinato de Newton, pero no el autor material, sin duda por los errores cometidos en la escena del crimen. Al estar allí, he descubierto ciertos papeles que no pertenecían a ninguno de los dos inquilinos.

Sherlock Holmes sacó de entre su abrigo un par de recortes de diario. Antes de retomar su explicación me los entregó.

-Cómo sin duda habrás sabido apreciar, la brutalidad con que se realizó el asesinato provocó salpicaduras de sangre en las paredes y muebles. El libro donde halle estos papeles, que sobresalían de él de un modo bastante notable, mas no lo suficiente para que Lestrade o Jones lo hallaran, estaba salpicado. Y de modo tal que si los papeles hubieran estado allí desde un principio, estarían salpicados. Sin embargo, como puedes apreciar, no poseen ni una mancha de sangre. Por lo tanto, fueron depositados luego de realizado el asesinato. Así que, ¿qué motivos habría de colocar dichos papeles allí?-me preguntó.

Pensé un rato, esforzándome por aplicar los métodos que había aprendido con él. Finalmente, dije torpemente:

-Quiso incriminar a Laurie de alguna manera del asesinato de Newton.

-¡Exacto!-me felicitó Holmes-. Y aún más que eso, quería que fuera develado su secreto, asegurándose que se le sea dada la pena de muerte.

-¿Su secreto?-pregunté extrañado.

-Fíjate-dijo Holmes llevándome hasta uno de los alumbrados de la calle y haciendo que estirara los papeles-. Observa a esta mujer, Jennifer Jackson según el artículo, ¿te resulta familiar?

La observé con cuidado, y por más de que me resultaba vagamente conocida, no podía atribuir su rostro a ningún nombre. Holmes observó mi desconcierto y tomando una pluma de entre sus ropas, le dibujo un fino bigote a la señorita Jackson. Al ver nuevamente la foto, quedé impactado. Por fin me había dado cuenta de quién se trataba y la sorpresa era muy grande.

-¡Pero si es Laurie!-exclamé.

-Me parece que ahora podrás entender la confusión de Newton-dijo Holmes.

-Pero…-balbuceé aún desconcertado-. Pero, ¿por qué haría alguien algo así?

-Creo entender sus razones. Sin embargo, tendremos un testimonio más claro cuando volvamos a Baker Street, le solicité a Lestrade que llevara a Laurie allí luego de que terminara de declarar en la estación de policías. Pero antes debemos ir a otro lugar, al piso que compartía con Newton. Seguramente allí podremos obtener lo que sobra para resolver este caso-dijo Holmes-. Ahora, dime Watson, ¿tienes tu revólver preparado?

Cuando intenté ubicarme, me di cuenta que Holmes me había llevado mientras caminábamos a una cuadra de distancia del edificio donde vivía Laurie. Estaba por dirigirme a la puerta de dicho lugar cuando Holmes me tomó del brazo y me tironeó para un costado señalando el edificio abandonado del costado. Con una pequeña artimaña de su parte consiguió abrir una de las ventanas, ingresamos ahí como si fuéramos ladrones. Indicando que esperara unos instantes, Holmes se dirigió hacia el otro extremo del edificio y espió el patio. Luego, tras comprobar que no había nadie allí, subimos la escalera hasta el tercer piso, y metiéndonos en una de las habitaciones, salimos por la ventana. Como equilibristas, trepamos hasta el edificio contiguo, e ingresamos al piso de Laurie. Luego de mirar atentamente alrededor e ingresar a las dos habitaciones, Sherlock Holmes salió triunfante, y con una sonrisa, dijo:

-Bien, parece que hemos llegado a tiempo. Como verás pudimos ingresar sin la necesidad de una llave, salvo con la diferencia de que el asesino se valió del patio trasero para entrar.

-¿Y qué es lo que haremos ahora?-pregunté.

-Ahora, mi querido Watson, todo cuánto nos queda hacer es esperar. El asesino de Newton regresará.

-Pero, ¿por qué habría de arriesgarse a hacerlo?-inquirí.

-Mi querido amigo, con los datos que le he brindado debería ser capaz de aplicar los métodos deductivos que ha aprendido gracias a mi compañía.

-Podría ser, acaso, porque la vez anterior no pudo conseguir los papeles que contengan las investigaciones de Laurie para transformar plata en oro.

-Muy bien-festejó mi compañero-. ¿Y por qué no lo pudo conseguir la vez anterior, cuando asesinó a Newton?-me preguntó.

-Porque el ama de llaves subió trayendo la comida y tuvo que escapar-dije iluminado.

-Así es-me dijo Holmes-. Cómo habrás notado cuando estuvimos aquí por primera vez, las escaleras crujen mucho, por lo cuál el asesino tuvo el tiempo suficiente desde que se dio cuenta de que la señora Woods subía para escapar por la ventana.

A continuación, Holmes se dirigió hacia al ropero que se hallaba en la sala. Abrió una de sus puertas y la inspeccionó.

-Excelente-dijo, todo lo que hice fue mirarlo extrañado, Holmes se percató de mi mirada-. Podremos ocultarnos los dos allí a la espera del criminal.

Al principio creí que estaba bromeando, sin embargo su mirada persistente me hizo darme cuenta de lo contrario. Por lo que, aunque un poco inseguro, ingresé dentro del ropero abriendo la otra puerta, Holmes se colocó a lado mío y se encargó de entornar ambas puertas hasta dejar solamente un leve resquicio de luz. La espera se realizó en silencio, Holmes no hablaba para poder escuchar cuando el asesino entrara. Por lo tanto mi mente se puso a divagar sobre lo sucedido recientemente. Laurie quien era en realidad la señorita Jackson, Jeffrey Newton quien creía estar enamorado de su mejor amigo hombre, cuando en realidad era una mujer. Quizás por eso, fue que sentí aquella tensión flotando en el aire. Repentinamente, el contacto de mi brazo con el costado de Holmes adquirió una gran importancia dentro de mí. Con sólo moverme un poco podía tocarlo y no necesariamente de maneras apropiadas. Con prácticamente girar la cabeza podría reclamar sus labios contra los míos.

Aterrado, traté de desterrar aquellos pensamientos de mi mente. Pero eran intentos vanos. Intenté controlarme, para evitar que Holmes notara la clase de sentimientos que me embargaban. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que mi respiración atribulada me delataba. No me atrevía a darme vuelta y comprobar si mi compañero podía notarlo o no, por el temor de cruzarme con su mirada.

Pero entonces, cuando creí que ya no podría aguantar ni un segundo más, algo sucedió que cambió la tensión del ambiente en una peligrosa, tajante. Un ruido nos había puesto en nuestra guardia. Holmes y yo intercambiamos una rápida mirada. El asesino había entrado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N.A.:** Y si termina con suspenso.**  
**

Y sé que el principio es un poco aburrido pero era necesario para la parte de la tensión sexual. Espero que le shaya gustado como el misterio se resolvía, y que no lo hayan considerado agarrado de los pelos. Estoy bastante orgullosa a partir de lodel diario. Y el diario iba a ser mas largo (porque sino al principio crei que iba a quedar un capitulo corto) pero despues vi que no era necesario

Y fue hermoso escribir 'mi querido Watson' XP

Y supongo ue ahora saben que es 'el secreto del alquimista'.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Explicaciones

**N.A.: **Bueno, finalmente después de volver de mis vacaciones y mis dos primeras semanas de facultas terminé el capítulo. Atención, es muy largo. Pero no lo quiero entretener antes de que lean, asi que... Vamos!

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 3**

**Explicaciones**

.

.

.

Habría saltado inmediatamente tras el asesino de Newton, de no ser porque Sherlock Holmes me detuvo poniendo una mano en mi pecho. Esto me distrajo momentáneamente de la gravedad de la situación pude sentir mi corazón acelerarse excitado ante el contacto, y al mismo tiempo, nervioso, temiendo de que él pudiera notar con sus dedos mi rápido palpitar. Tratando de desterrar de mi mente aquellos pensamientos prohibidos, concentré mi atención en lo que ocurría fuera del ropero. Unos fuertes pisadas se escucharon, seguidos luego del rechinar de una puerta que se abre y nuevamente los pasos. Entonces Holmes me miró brevemente y abrió lentamente una de las puertas del armario. Con las pistolas en las manos listas para disparar, avanzamos con pisadas suaves, tratando de no advertir de nuestra presencia al intruso, hacia el cuarto de Laurie donde este se hallaba. Estábamos prontos a ingresar cuando salió de la habitación sujetando varios papeles en una de sus manos.

Su aspecto era fiero, poseía cabello negro con notorias patillas que se unían a su barba, una no muy gruesa pero notoria debido a su color y la palidez de su cara. Tenía labios gruesos curvados en una fea mueca y los ojos negros que lo acompañaban no suavizaban su expresión. Su contextura era fornida mas no robusta. Al vernos, comenzó a correr salvajemente, llevándonos por delante a Holmes y a mí, desestabilizándonos e impidiendo que manejáramos nuestras armas con propiedad. Me levanté del suelo con mayor rapidez que Holmes y dirigiéndome hacia la ventana y conseguí disparar una vez antes de que el asesino se perdiera de vista.

-¡Muy bien, Watson! Creo que has conseguido herirlo en la pierna-me felicitó Holmes-. Sin embargo, nuestro enemigo es persistente y ya se nos ha escapado. Pero incluso es algo de lo que podemos salir beneficiados. Hemos ganado un par de días antes de que se den cuenta que los papeles que consiguió son equivocados y ataque de vuelta.

-¿Entonces que se ha llevado?-pregunté.

-En cuanto Laurie se dio cuenta del peligro que su descubrimiento conllevaba, destruyó todo lo referente a sus investigaciones. Y en su lugar plantó falsos documentos, unos bien pensados que harán que le lleve un tiempo considerable descubrir su inutilidad a quien los robase.

-¿Y piensas contarme cuales son los planes para atrapar al asesino?-dije sin muchas esperanzas de encontrar una respuesta positiva.

-Puedo hacer algo diferente-dijo-. Volvamos a nuestro hogar, dónde Laurie nos esta esperando y quien si duda nos brindara una extensa charla narrando su historia y despejando los puntos oscuros que aun quedan en nuestro caso.

Salimos, y ya sea por suerte o una de las casualidades del destino, encontramos con rapidez un coche de alquiler. Al entrar nos encontramos con Laurie sentado en una silla con la vista fija en el frente, sumido en sus pensamientos. Su posición me recordó brevemente a Holmes en uno de sus estados melancólicos. Al oírnos llegar dio vuelta su rostro en nuestra dirección y habló:

-Asumo, a juzgar por el hecho de que ambos cargan armas entre sus ropas y porque tienen el semblante de quienes han estado en una espera de varias horas, de que han estado en mi departamento esperando a la llegada del asesino de Newton.

-Así es-afirmó Holmes-. ¿Y sólo en eso te has basado?

-No-contestó Laurie-. Era, luego de lo sucedido, lo más probable de que estuvieran haciendo. Además creo saber cual es la razón del asesinato de Jeffrey y que no es errado suponer que ustedes han llegado a la misma conclusión.

-Creo que es momento para que procedas a contarnos tu verdadera historia-dijo Holmes.

-Supongo que te lo debo, considerando que has sabido guardar bien mi secreto.

-Para ser franco-intervine-, no lo ha guardado completamente. Lo ha compartido conmigo.

-Y aún así-dijo Laurie-, te lo ha develado recién ahora y no desde un comienzo.

-¿Hace cuánto que lo sabías?-pregunté escandalizado a Holmes.

-Para serte franco, mi querido amigo, lo supe desde el primer momento que lo vi-dijo Holmes.

-No puede ser engañado-afirmó Laurie.

Mi silencio fue más que suficiente para Holmes.

-Come te dije previamente, ahora podrás comprender mejor las razones de nuestro compañero-luego tornó su rostro hacia el joven-. Si nos haces el honor, Laurie.

Con una inclinación de cabeza y extendiendo una de sus manos, nos indicó que nos sentáramos. Después, juntó sus manos entrelazando ligeramente sus dedos y tras un suspiro, procedió a hablar:

-Nací hace unos veinticinco años bajo el nombre de Jennifer Jackson en una familia de buen porvenir aunque escaso de nombre con prestigio suficiente en el pueblo. Mi padre, Howard Jackson había conseguido con la plantación de soja formarse de un buen caudal de dinero, al punto tal que para el momento en que tuve uso de la razón todo de cuanto se encargaba era de impartir órdenes entre los peones. Poseedor de una personalidad autoritaria que lo ayudaba a sobrevivir en el rudo negocio de los grandes campos, mandaba con mano firme en casa, exigiendo que cumpliéramos todo lo que se espera de la familia de un hacendado. Sin embargo, siempre fuimos una gran desilusión para mi padre, tanto yo como mi hermano Jeremy, nacido un año después.

"De mi hermano se esperaba alguien valiente y con madera para un buen soldado, pero muy a pesar de mi padre, Jeremy era tranquilo, prefería la buena vida de un académico, quizás de un literario, antes que la violencia de la guerra. Mi madre, en cambio, era sumisa como para considerarla una buena esposa, y aún así, cuando mi padre se encontraba fuera de la casa nos dejaba libre de las imposiciones en la que nos encontrábamos atrapados a diario, dejándonos ser nosotros mismos. Y yo jamás fui lo suficientemente femenina como para tener buenas chances de conseguir un buen esposo, tal y cual era mi mandato, prefiriendo jugar con sapos antes que con muñecas. A medida que fui creciendo, y las exigencias para comportarme como toda una buena mujer aumentaron, comencé a envidiar la libertad de los hombres para ser quienes quisieran ser. Porque, por ejemplo, de no ser que mi hermano heredó el carácter sumiso de mi madre, podía ser quién quisiera, sólo tenía que independizarse y la sociedad lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos en el trabajo o universidad que deseara. En cambio, yo, como mujer todo lo que podía desear o conseguir era casarme y proveer con un par de hijos a mi esposo. Mas nunca fui capaz de sentirme satisfecha con tales expectativas para mi futuro, deseaba ejercer una buena profesión, envolviendo a la investigación y no las que me eran permitidas como enfermera o institutriz. Sin contar, que con el hecho de ser mujer jamás sería escuchada. Pero aún así el vivir mi vida como hombre no era más que una fantasía digna a permanecer en el mundo de los sueños.

"Quizás eventualmente, hubiera tomado la misma decisión que terminé tomando. Pero definitivamente, todo quedó claro para mí, cuando fui obligada a comprometerme con Stuart Morrison. Morrison era, aún cuando parezca difícil de creer, más rudo y machista que mi padre. De pequeño, solía espantar a las demás chicas del pueblo asustándolas con gusanos y se abusaba de lo más pequeños, de lo que mi hermano solía ser víctima. Como hermana mayor, encontraba mi deber protegerlo lo cual provocaba que Morrison se enfandara por no ceder ante su prepotencia. Jamás habría de haberme imaginado que esto provocara su interés en mí al crecer. Supongo, que creía que al convertirme su esposa sería una forma de finalmente domarme y vengarse por todas las veces que lo desafié de pequeña. Mi padre veía el casamiento con buenos ojos, ya que le brindaría a nuestra familia el prestigio que le faltaba porque la familia Morrison de larga ascendencia en el pueblo. Mientras que Morrison también poseía un gran interés en el dinero de mi padre.

"A la semana de que se me comunicara mi nuevo futuro, Morrison vino a nuestra casa. Y queriendo comunicarme mis nuevas obligaciones como esposa, y bajo la influencia del alcohol que se había convertido en su adicción, se propasó conmigo e intentó besarme. Lo rechacé empujándolo. Morrison se enfureció y comenzó a atacarme, a pesar de mis pobres intentos de defenderme. No narraré los modos en que me humilló. Para cuando mi hermano llegó, me encontró en un rincón con los ojos rojos de llorar y una decisión firmemente tomada. De nada me serviría plantear una denuncia, ya que Morrison no poseía solo prestigio en el pueblo, sino que también era el hijo del alcalde. Una vez que conseguí que mi hermano me prometiera que no intentaría vengarse, porque sólo lo perjudicaría, nos dedicamos a planear la muerte de Jennifer Jackson.

"Mi hermano y yo realizamos investigaciones, buscamos un nombre que no llamara la atención y el modo de insertarme como Robert Laurie en la sociedad. Elegí Londres por su inmensidad y porque una nueva persona no llamaría la atención. Una vez que todo estuvo planeado, hicimos una reunión de campo entre la familia Jackson y la Morrison. Llegado un momento, alegué que quería caminar un rato. Fui hasta el río e ingresé al agua. Solté mi sombrero dejando que lo arrastrara río abajo y lancé un falso grito de ayuda. Conociendo aquel lugar desde mi infancia, sabía que corrientes utilizar para que me llevaran lejos. Cuando ambas familias bajaron todo lo que pudieron hallar fue mi sombrero enganchado a una rama. Poco días más tarde fui declarada muerta y el cuerpo nunca fue hallado.

"Luego, seguí nadando hasta detrás de unos arbustos del otro lado de la orilla. Allí me esperaban una maleta con varias prendas donadas por mi hermano y dinero para comenzar mi nueva vida. Llegué a Londres hace siete años, empecé viviendo en un hotel de paupérrimas condiciones, tuve varios trabajos modestos hasta que un día trabajando en la oficina de correos conocí a Jeffrey Newton. A pesar de que vivir con un hombre constituía un riesgo al poder ser descubierto, mi economía lo requería y el poder brindar una dirección fija me serviría para poder obtener un mejor trabajo. Tiempo más tarde, conseguí entrar a la universidad y luego de varios años obtuve mi título de doctorado en química. Durante varios años intenté realizar investigaciones personales, pero todas conducían a callejones sin salida. Debiendo mantener un trabajo, tras fracasar como investigadora independiente, me enrolé como asistente. Trabajando para varias personas, conseguí lo que sería las bases de mi primera investigación individual exitosa. Tal fue mi emoción y pasión ante lo que descubría que fui descuidada y no tomé conciencia de los riesgos que envolvía averiguar como transformar plata en oro, ni la codicia que había tras ello. Confiada, por la buena fortuna que había tenido, hice de mis preocupaciones nulas. Y lamentablemente, incluso, me dejé fotografiar, exponiendo mi rostro. Pero no me habría dado cuenta, de no ser por una carta secreta que recibí de parte de mi hermano poco después de finalizados mis experimentos. Luego de aquella fotografía, casualmente, Morrison había viajado a Londres por negocios y podría saber que aún seguía viva. Siendo el hombre que es, jamás descansaría sabiendo que lo engañé y buscaría venganza. Por suerte, aún no había publicado los resultados que había obtenido y los destruye antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Hice falsos investigaciones que guardé en su lugar. Pero pasaron varios meses y nada había pasado así que bajé la guardia. Volví a investigar y realizar experimentos. Luego, sucedió todo aquello que ya saben-finalizó su relato.

Miré al joven hombre, o mujer para ser más preciso, y no pude más que compadecerme por la trágica vida de la cual era participe. Luego, volteé a ver a Sherlock Holmes.

-Muy bien, saber acerca de la personalidad de uno de nuestros enemigos nos es de mucha ayuda-dijo-. Cuando envíen de vuelta a Morrison por Laurie seremos capaces de apresarlo. ¿Podrías especificarnos cuánto tardarán en averiguar la falsedad de los papeles que dejaste que se llevaran?

A veces, no podía dejar de sorprenderme ante la increíble frialdad de mi amigo.

-Suponiendo que sigan con precisión los pasos puestos, y teniendo en cuenta los lugares donde escribí con letra enmarañada a fin de plantear posibilidades, debería brindarnos un margen de seis días-contestó Laurie.

-Entonces no poseerá nada de lo que preocuparse hasta dicho día-dijo Holmes.

-No estoy preocupado por mí-aclaró Laurie-. Soy el único conocedor de la correcta manera de transformar plata en oro. Por lo tanto, intentarán conservarme con vida. Es ustedes, sin embargo, por quienes estoy temo. Morrison no se conformará con tomarme prisionero sino que querrá verme sufrir, preferentemente matando a quienes me rodean. En cuyo caso, debo pedirles que dejen que me tome en su poder y que afronte las consecuencias por mi mismo. No podría cargar con más muertes en mi consciencia. Ya están en gran riesgos por tan sólo compartir mi secreto-sus ojos poseían un brillo tambaleante.

-He sido descortés-dijo Holmes, ya sea por su verdadera caballerosidad o para evitar un momento sentimental-. Hoy ha sido un día de emociones intensas y usted no ha podido descansar. Ya conoce mis aposentos así que supongo que se encontrará cómodo allí.

Laurie se marchó tras agradecer y disculparse por las molestias ocasionadas. Una vez que ingresó a la habitación de Holmes y tras cerrar la puerta, el detective giró en mi dirección.

-Espero que las explicaciones dadas hayan sido meritorias-dijo.

-Sin duda lo han sido, mas aún queda que me expliques como hemos de hacer al momento de apresar al asesino-contesté.

-Eso, mi querido Watson, será sabido a su debido momento. Hasta ese entonces no hay nada de lo que preocuparse-me contestó-. Sin embargo, antes, es imprescindible que primero usted me brinde explicaciones ante los sucesos previos.

-¿Explicaciones ante cuáles sucesos previos?-pregunté confundido.

-Mi querido amigo-comenzó a decir Holmes-, no me va a mentir diciendo que no sintió aquella inusitada tensión dentro del ropero.

-Debo admitir que estar esperando a un asesino representó cierto momento de ansiedad-mentí incapaz de confesar la impureza de los pensamientos que había tenido.

-Oh, pero no es eso a lo que me refiero, mi Watson. Además, ya hemos enfrentado situaciones de peligro antes y siempre ha presentado un buen control de los nervios-dijo Holmes mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

Inconcientemente, me había acercado retrocediendo a la pared, hasta que ya no tuve más espacio. Holmes no se detuvo hasta que nuestros cuerpos casi se rozaban y nuestros rostros quedaban a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-No puedes negar que lo has sentido, porque yo también lo sentí. Tu respiración se agitó, tu corazón aceleró la frecuencia de sus latidos, comenzaste a transpirar a pesar de la ausencia de calor, tal como lo estas haciendo ahora. Definitivamente, hay algo sucediendo entre nosotros que es imposible de seguir ignorando-dijo mientras podía respirar su aliento en mi boca.

Holmes me miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos marrón oscuro, estudiándome, dispuesto a analizar la más mínima de mis reacciones. Pero para su desilusión mi rostro permaneció inmutable, paralizado bajo la sorpresa, incapaz de reaccionar. Porque mi mente no podía procesar en pocos segundos todo aquello que estuvo tantos años guardado bajo llave. Lentamente creció en mí la certeza de sentimientos escondidos por largo tiempo, que siempre estuvieron allí a pesar de que constantemente encontrara excusas para negarlo. Y aún así, no lo podía aceptar, iba contra todo lo que alguna vez hubiera aprendido, contra la ley y la iglesia. Nuevamente, las barreras se erguían poderosas, separándome del dictamen de mi corazón.

Y mientras sentía el torbellino de sentimientos encontrados arrasar con mi mente, hubo una parte que se dio cuenta de algo más. Holmes lo había planeado todo desde un inicio. Quizás la suerte jugó a su favor, pero no me había entregado el diario por casualidad. Lo había hecho a propósito. Quiso plantear la idea de la homosexualidad en mi mente, quiso que sintiera la tentación en el ropero. Quiso llegar hasta el punto al que nos encontrábamos.

Pero la falta de respuesta alguna de parte mía sin duda estaba haciendo mella en Sherlock Holmes. Su seguridad se vio truncada. Retrocedió ligeramente con su cuerpo y en sus ojos comenzaron a aflorar las dudas. Parecía temer haber dicho algo que hubiera arruinado permanentemente nuestra amistad. Y fue ese vislumbramiento de su alma y gentil corazón lo que terminó por derrumbar cualquier obstáculo restante en mí. La carne es débil y mi voluntad tenía límites.

Con un gemido me entregué y acortando bruscamente toda distancia que quedaba entre Holmes y yo, y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. La sorpresa se hizo dueña de sus expresiones, aunque enseguida se recobró, me rodeó con sus brazos y profundizó el beso. La culpa sobre lo que estábamos haciendo no dejaba de atosigarme en la mente, pero por una vez decidí ignorarlo. No quise perderme de un segundo de sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Pronto la ropa comenzó a sobrar. Nuestras manos no nos alcanzaban para explorarnos mutuamente. Años de fantasías y deseos reprimidos emergían a la superficie.

Holmes se separó de mí unos instantes y acercando su boca a mi oído, susurró:

-John-dijo en un jadeo que mandó escalofríos a lo largo de mi espina dorsal-, tu cuarto.

Con nuestros labios pegados como si no existiera un mañana. Con pasos torpes avanzamos hasta la puerta y tanteé a mis espaldas hasta encontrar la perilla para poder abrir la puerta. Ingresamos sin ver por dónde andábamos, súbitamente, me sentí caer sobre la cama. Y así como el colchón había golpeado mi espalda, la importancia de mis actos lo había hecho también. Repentinamente, había la convicción sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Me detuve y miré a Sherlock a los ojos, buscando una respuesta ante lo sucedido. Sus ojos me cautivaron una vez más. Muchos podrían afirmar, incluso yo más de una vez lo había hecho, que el hombre que se hallaba ante mí no tenía corazón. Pero se equivocaban, porque el amor que vi reflejado en aquellos ojos era tal que era capaz de derretir al más duro y frío de los témpanos. No volví a dudar entonces, poco me importaron las consecuencias que podría llegar afrontar.

Procedimos a quitarnos la ropa, hasta que ya no quedó ninguna para remover. Allí, Sherlock se apartó para contemplarme desnudo como si estuviera esperando siglos para hacerlo. Debo admitir que también aproveché el momento. Porque a pesar de que conocía hace años a ese hombre, la actitud que estaba demostrando poseer era tan impropia de él. Mas de alguna manera parecía que había estado siempre por debajo. Supe, aunque jamás lo oiría salir de sus labios, que me amaba.

Lo besé profundamente, recorrí con mis manos y labios cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Y luego, nos hicimos uno solo. Como si estuviéramos predestinados el uno para el otro. Finalmente, tras salvajes olas de placer, acabamos fundidos en un abrazo.

Entre jadeos, tratando de recuperar la respiración, volvía a tener noción de dónde me encontraba. En mi cama, junto con Sherlock Holmes desnudo entre mis brazos, en el 221b de Baker Street. En la habitación de abajo, dormía la Sra. Hudson y en el otro cuarto, en el contiguo al mío dormía Laurie, quien probablemente habría podido escuchar los arrebatos de nuestra lujuria. Alarmado, me puse alerta. Holmes pareció leer mis pensamientos.

-No te preocupes-dijo-. No nos va a delatar, él también tiene un secreto que guardar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sip, lo sé. Es muy largo, pero no sabía donde cortar el capítulo u no me parecia suficiente para dos, así que....

Al menos el slash comenzó!

Espero que la histroia de Laurie no les haya parecido muy aburrida o Mary-Sue. El pasado triste es parte de todas mis historias. XD

Y la parte slash iba a ser más caliente pero no soy tan nbuena. Tengo una mente pervertida a al que no se le puede poner palabras. XP

Espero que les haya gustado!


	4. Ojos en la noche

Sé que pasó un mes desde el último capítulo pero con la facultad no tengo vida. Perdón por la espera espero que les guste!

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 4**

**Ojos en la noche**

.

.

.

Fueron los cinco días más felices de mi vida. Laurie se quedó para su protección en el cuarto de Holmes. Lo cual no representaba problema alguno para el detective, ya que desde aquella noche dormía conmigo en 'nuestra' cama. Al despertar, desayunábamos juntos, Laurie solía acompañarnos y a pesar de que guardábamos ciertas reservas, no debíamos disimular nuestra relación ante él, quien nos aceptaba con una sonrisa. Debo admitir que representaba un ligero alivio ante las miles de dudas y preocupaciones que me asaltaban a la noche cuando Sherlock se quedaba dormido en mis brazos.

A lo largo del día, cada uno se ocupaba de sus diferentes actividades. A veces, Holmes y Laurie discutían sobre los resultados de los experimentos que realizaban juntos, mientras yo leía el diario. Otras, era yo quien discutía con Laurie acerca de políticas o algún otro tema actual. Otros momentos en que Sherlock discutía sobre la posible resolución de alguna de sus cosas más triviales. Aquellos días estuvieron invadidos por una gran sensación de paz y tranquilidad y las noches cargadas de pasión y lujuria. El hecho de que aún quedaba un asesino por atrapar parecía distante en el tiempo.

-Muy bien-dijo Holmes una mañana-, supongo que debemos prepararnos. Hoy ha de ser el día en que Morrison intentará capturarte una vez más.

-Eso supongo-contestó Laurie.

-¿Y habrás de contarnos cómo planeas detenerlo?-pregunté.

-Lamentablemente deberemos usar a nuestro amigo Laurie como anzuelo-contestó Holmes-. Las posibilidades de que sepan que se encuentra aquí son altas y sospechando quién es la mente criminal tras todo esto, no podremos llevarlos a ocultas por la puerta trasera. Habremos entonces, Watson y yo, acompañarlo ante la vista hasta el laboratorio dónde deberemos dejarlo aparentemente. Sin duda, no estarán allí dada la presencia de otros investigadores, estudiantes y profesores. Por lo que, una vez que el sol se haya puesto deberá marcharse en dirección a su hogar. No ha de preocuparse, ya que tanto nosotros dos, como Lestrade, quien nos ayudará para hacer el arresto oficial, los estaremos siguiendo desde entre las sombras.

Luego Holmes se acercó hasta una de las bibliotecas y apartando uno de los libros, sacó un viejo revólver de una cajita de cuero.

-Siempre supuse- dijo Holmes-, que dado mi profesión tener un arma de resguardo sería de gran utilidad-explicó mientras se lo entregaba extendiendo la mano a Laurie-. Tal parece ser el caso hoy.

-Gracias-respondió Laurie.

-He de imaginarme que sabes tirar-preguntó Holmes.

-Perfectamente- dijo-, mi padre poseía un modelo similar.

-¿Posees buena puntería?-pregunté preocupado.

-Una niña rebosante de actividad no tiene muchas cosas que hacer en un campo. Tiro al blanco era una de mis actividades favoritas-fue su respuesta.

Luego del almuerzo, fuimos en un coche de alquiler hasta la universidad donde trabajaba Laurie. Una vez de asegurarnos de que el joven había ingresado al edificio, nos marchamos nuevamente. Solicitamos al chofer que nos llevara en dirección a los cuartos que compartíamos, pero a mitad de camino, Holmes lo detuvo y nos bajamos, tras que el detective le brindara una generosa propina para que siguiera hasta Baker Street. Luego, nos dirigimos hasta Scotland Yard donde buscamos a Lestrade, quien nos estaba esperando. Salimos acompañados por un puñado de sus más discretos hombres. Debíamos ocultar nuestra presencia, sin embargo, antes de marchar, el inspector le exigió una explicación a Holmes.

-Debo saber a que clase de de peligro, estoy exponiendo a mis hombres- dijo Lestrade-. Por lo menos dime el nombre de la persona quien está detrás de esto.

-Su nombre es comandante Morrison. En tiempos de Moriarty, era un secuaz más que llamaba poco la atención. Opacado siempre por su jefe y seguramente también por temor, no se atrevía a surgir al frente como organizador de su propia red delictiva. Tras la muerte de su jefe aún quedó bajo las órdenes del Coronel Moran. Gracias a nuestro accionar que lo dejo en prisión, hemos despejado su camino para su libre surgimiento. Siendo así el siguiente heredero de la organización de Moriarty y trazando los mismos caminos del crimen que su antiguo jefe, además de buscando maneras fáciles de hacer dinero en grandes proporciones, escuchó, sin duda, sobre las investigaciones del señor Laurie que harían al poseedor de la fórmula inmensamente rico. Por lo que mandó a un asesino tras él, pero al no ser tan inteligente como su antecesor cometió varios errores como no elegir bien al que cumpliera sus recados, mandando a su propio hijo. Un hombre violento y salvaje cuya codicia lo ciega con odio y ansioso por formar parte de los negocios de su padre. Su ferocidad fue lo que lo llevó a cometer aquel espantoso crimen y las torpezas que lo delatan, y lo que lo hará atacar de nuevo. Sin embargo, no ha de sorprenderle, si al apresarlo comienza a recitar historias fantásticas acerca de Laurie. Su orgullo, una vez que se encuentre rodeado, no le permitirá dar los brazos a torcer hasta que todos aquellos que considera enemigos caigan aunque no sea más que un intento desesperado.

Pude apreciar como Holmes contaba la historia de modo tal de proteger a Laurie. Por más de que Laurie fuera su cliente, se me antojó enternecedor de su parte y tuve que recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no delatarnos allí mismo. Aprovechando las últimas horas de sol, fuimos hasta la universidad. Lestrade dispersó a sus hombres en grupos pares, mandándolos a esconderse entre los recovecos de las casas.

La noche arrojó sus sombras sobre nosotros. Un mal presentimiento mandó escalofríos por mi espalda. No esperaba una batalla a muerte entre grandes fuerzas del bien y del mal, pero sentía por seguro que vería sangre. Pero acostumbrado a vivir con Holmes, había aprendido a despreciar todo lo referido a los sentimientos y lo ignore. Fue un gran error del que jamás podré dejar de arrepentirme.

Cuando lo único que alumbraba eran los faroles de la calle, Laurie salió con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando para abajo y con un andar lento, como de quien camina despreocupado o sumido en sus pensamientos. Nada en su aspecto delataba que salía a lo que se iba a enfrentar. Después de todo no debía sorprenderme, llevaba años ejerciendo el rol de un hombre. Detrás de él, lo siguieron algunas personas –profesores por su apariencia- que pronto se dispersaron. El joven había quedado solo, ni siquiera su sombra lo acompañaba. Caminó según lo indicado por Holmes a través de calles abandonadas que guiaban hasta su hogar.

Entonces un disparo resonó en la oscuridad, rompiendo el único farol que alumbraba la zona, los otros estaban demasiados lejanos para que nos alcanzaran con su luz. La silueta de un hombre apareció a un costado de Laurie. Pude reconocer a la persona que habíamos visto hurgando entre sus cosas y una cojera me lo confirmaba. Salí raudo a escena a defender a nuestro amigo, y disparé a la pierna sana de Morrison. Otro disparo hizo eco junto al mío, Laurie siguiendo el mismo concepto que yo, atinó a disparar al mismo lugar. El asesino quedó tirado en el suelo, junto con un charco de sangre que iba en aumento. Todos los revólveres apuntaban en su dirección previniendo que atentara contra la vida de alguien.

Antes de que alguno comenzara a hablar, Morrison tuvo un ataque de risa. Una risa malvada, siniestra y despreciable, digna del hijo del diablo.

-Parece que el Sr. Laurie está bien preparado-dijo burlonamente.

Su voz destilaba veneno, sus ojos parecían brillar ante esa gracia que el solo encontraba divertida ante la mirada cargada de odio del joven investigador, con un rencor cargado de numerosas heridas del pasado y del presente.

-No podía darme el lujo de que otro tomara esta misión, debía asegurarme de verlo con mis propios ojos. No permitiría que alguien fallara-Holmes escuchaba atento ante toda información que delatara más sobre los asuntos del padre-. Pero tranquilo, aún me queda una última carta para jugar.

Con un rápido movimiento, levantó la mano que aún cargaba el arma. Aquella noche sería testigo de dos explosiones de pólvora más. Mientras que Morrison yacía muerto en el suelo con un disparo en su sien, Laurie había sido herido en su hombro derecho. Fue una fracción de segundo lo que me tomó observar a los oficiales que se miraban sorprendidos, preguntándose quién había sido el realizador del disparo que acabó con la vida de Morrison, antes de que comenzaran a correr en la dirección en que había sido escuchado. Holmes no se inmutó, mientras que yo me recliné para examinar a Laurie. La herida no representaba demasiada gravedad, si bien era profunda. Aparentemente no había tocado ninguna vena o arteria importante y había entrado sin dañar ningún hueso. Sin embargo, la bala aún residía allí y debía ser extirpada si se quería reducir el riesgo de infección. Miré a Laurie a los ojos para comprobar su lucidez y una mirada preocupada me recibió. Volteé la cabeza instintivamente hacia Holmes antes de que todo cerrara en mi mente, este asintió ligeramente. La intención de Morrison jamás había sido asesinar a Laurie sino exponerlo. Era una herida digna de ser atendida en un hospital, donde cuando quisieran extraerles las ropas para atenderlo, descubrirían su secreto.

Lestrade volvió al rato, con la respiración agitada, tras haber hecho la persecución en vano. Luego de inspirar y exhalar repetidas veces, habló:

-¿Cree que sobrevivirá, doctor?-preguntó.

-La herida no es grave, pero se le debe retirar la bala-dije.

-Muy bien, entonces lo llevaremos al hospital-dijo él.

-No-contestó Holmes-. Estamos más cerca de nuestro hogar, allí, sin duda, mi querido doctor Watson podrá operarlo sin problemas.

-Si creen que es lo más apropiado-dijo Lestrade mirándome, esperando a que rebatiera lo dicho por Holmes, en su lugar, asentí-. En cuanto vuelvan mis hombres llevaremos su cuerpo a la morgue. ¿Sabes quién pudo haber sido el asesino?

-Sin duda alguna-contestó Holmes con aquella petulancia propia de él-. El cariño no es algo que abunde entre nuestros enemigos. Al parecer, Morrison padre puede perdonar un error, pero no dos. Además del hecho de que temía que su hijo dijera algo que pusiera al descubierto todas las operaciones de la organización, después de todo, los muertos no cuentan historias.

-¿Cómo pudo un padre hacer eso a su hijo?-pregunté horrorizado.

-Para Morrison padre dejó se serlo en cuanto falló. Para moverse en su negocio no pueden darse el lujo de permitirse sentimientos.

-Menos mal que lo tenemos a usted entonces, Holmes-dijo Lestrade.

-Hemos de ocuparnos inmediatamente de nuestro amigo-les recalqué.

Los dos hombres me miraron, y se acercaron para ayudarme a levantar a Laurie y colocarlo en posición para que pudiera hacer un torniquete con la corbata que me había sacado. El joven intentó ayudarnos, colocando su peso como mejor podía, pero a este punto apenas podía seguir consciente. Baker Street estaba a unas siete cuadras y luego sólo deberíamos hacer dos cuadras más. Lestrade insistió en acompañarnos pero tras insistir que no nos hacía falta y que se debía hacer cargo del cuerpo de Morrison, conseguimos librarnos de él. Al llegar a nuestro lugar, Holmes se adelantó abriéndome las puertas para permitirme el paso. Deposité a Laurie sobre la mesa en la que solíamos desayunar, y por primera vez agradecí los hábitos adictivos de Holmes, ya que con un poco de su solución de cocaína conseguí adormecerlo para que no sintiera tanto dolor. Luego, tras un poco de esfuerzo conseguí extraerle el objeto metálico, limpié la herida con alcohol y lo quemé un poco, y luego le di algunos puntos. Gracias a la cocaína Laurie apenas sentía una molestia en el brazo. Tras haber finalizado, lo llevamos al cuarto de Holmes donde pudiera descansar y dormir. Una vez que cerré la puerta de la habitación, el detective me acorraló contra una de las paredes.

-Nuestro amigo está en su cuarto recuperándose, la policía ha ido tras Morrison, mas dudo que lo atrapen, y no hay nada que podamos hacer nosotros, al menos por esta noche-enumeró Holmes-. Así que sugiero que lo aprovechemos-un brillo pícaro iluminaba sus ojos.

Desde aquella primera vez, había descubierto mi droga personal. Podía comprender mejor la atracción de Holmes hacia la cocaína, ya que era la misma que ahora poseía hacia él. Pude apreciar que el frasco de solución, últimamente, no había cumplido otra función que la de acumular polvo. Sonreí a mis adentros al comprobar que yo solo era más que suficiente para el detective.

Besé y mordisqueé sus labios con hambre y lujuria, mientras el recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos. Con dedos torpes debido al torrente de adrenalina y endorfinas que recorrían mis venas, acelerando mi pulso y agitando mi respiración, conseguí desprender a Holmes de la parte superior de sus ropas. Mientras él hacia un trabajo similar con mis pantalones, rompiendo la agonizante prisión en que estos se habían convertido. Mi cuarto y cama estaban demasiado lejos para que la pasión que nos embargaba y no pudimos sobrepasar el piso del lugar en que habíamos comenzado a besarnos. Luego me ocupé de sus pantalones mientras el se atendía de mi camisa. Cada tanto debía recordarme que tenía que respirar, ya que no separamos nuestros labios a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario y sólo para susurrar nuestros nombres al oído. Exploramos nuestros largos mutuamente con las manos, entre jadeos y gemidos tuve que rogar a Sherlock que se detuviera. Debía saciar mi sed de él de otra manera, por lo que acomodé mi cuerpo por sobre el de él y con un movimiento certero pero delicado me introduje en su ser. Acaricié a Holmes en todos los puntos sensibles en que tanto como doctor y como amante conocía a fin de relajar a mi compañero, hasta que asintió ligeramente con la cabeza apremiándome a seguir. Lentamente, comencé a moverme en su interior haciendo cada vez más fuertes las embestidas, llegados al punto en que ambos debíamos modernos los labios para no gritar. Finalmente, ambos llegamos al clímax, sumidos en el más íntimo de los abrazos.

Mientras aún estábamos recobrando la respiración, demasiado absortos en aquel paraíso que creábamos durante la noche, ignorábamos la realidad. Por lo que esta vino a abofetearnos en la cara. Sin duda, habíamos sido incapaces de apreciar los sonidos provenientes de la escalera y quedábamos ajenos a todo, hasta que la puerta de la sala de estar se abrió, haciendo presencia Lestrade y Jones. Sus rostros quedaron congelados en una expresión de sorpresa, del cual el más rápido en recobrarse fue el de Jones, quien enseguida exclamó:

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-aunque la verdad había quedado ya demasiado expuesta para siquiera intentar disfrazarla, la cara del inspector comenzó a tomar un tono escarlata y sus ojos irradiaban desprecio- ¡En nombre de la reina, quedáis todos arrestados!

Los gritos fueron suficiente para despertar a Laurie, quien aún confundido se asomó para averiguar lo que pasaba. La tragedia acababa de desatarse por completo. Mientras que Lestrade seguía estupefacto en su lugar, con emociones que iban desde la sorpresa a la angustia adueñándose se sus expresiones, Jones vino hacia nosotros en un intento sin duda de apresarnos. Le llevó pocos segundos a Laurie comprender lo que pasaba, y en un arrebato de su incondicional lealtad, se interpuso en el camino entre el inspector y nosotros. Pero el destino estuvo dado de modo tal que Jones decidió apartarlo del camino de no otra manera más que empujándolo en el pecho. Y a pesar de la rabia que lo dominaba, pudo notar lo que ocultaba Laurie.

Durante la operación, había retirado las vendas que se habían manchado de sangre que ocultaban su feminidad, sin ocuparme de reemplazarlas luego. Y lo que en otra ocasión, o para otra persona hubiera sido considerado un atributo, regalo de la naturaleza, fue fatalmente reconocido ante el tacto accidental de Jones.

-¿Qué es esto?-gritó escandalizado y abrió sin miramientos de un tirón la camisa de Laurie exponiendo su feminidad-. ¡Una mujer en ropas de hombre! ¡Actos lujuriosos entre dos hombres cómplices de una mujer! ¡Esto es sin duda demasiado!-luego miró a su compañero indignado-. Inspector Lestrade, acompáñame en esto, ¡quedáis todos arrestados en nombre de la reina!-repitió una vez más.

Lestrade nos miró como si pidiera perdón mientras sacaba las esposas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

Y el drama recién comienza! A un capítulo y prólogo del final!


	5. Sentencia

Bueno, como prometí aquí está el quinto capítulo, sólo una semana después, como dije.  
Primero, quiero agradecer a todos los que lo siguieron y lo comentaron, con userte, si puedo, subo el epílogo la sema que viene!  
Los amos, chicos!

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 5**

**Sentencia**

.

.

.

Jones, secundado por Lestrade a un costado, nos condujo hasta la carreta de la policía con la cual habían venido. Nos colocaron en la parte trasera con Lestrade acompañándonos para vigilarnos, mientras que Jones azuzaba al caballo. Estando ya protegidos en manera alguna de los oídos del otro inspector, Holmes comenzó a hablar.

-Al final no nos ha dicho cual fue el motivo de su visita-dijo el detective con cierta ironía si se quiere apreciar, pero sin dejar que se denotara un ápice de emoción en su voz.

Lestrade los miró a los ojos por un buen rato, y tras asegurarse que no bromeara y tragar con fuerza como si estuviera reuniendo valor, contestó:

-Tras haber llevado el cuerpo de Stuart Morrison a la morque, me reuní con mis hombres en el pueblo dónde el padre ejercía como alcalde. Pero tanto la alcaldía como la casa de familia estaban abandonadas. Incluso fuimos a la casa de campo que poseían, mas esta también se encontraba desierta, quisimos, luego, averiguar si en la residencia de una familia cercana sabían algo al respecto. Al entrar nos recibió el silencio, apenas pasando el pasillo encontramos el cadáver del único hijo de la casa, Jeremy Jackson, quien había sido acuchillado salvajemente al igual que el señor Newton.

Al oír el nombre del único familiar por el que sentía aprecio, Laurie dejó escapar un gemido ahogado. Lestrade nos miró extrañado, Holmes suspiró con resignación y habló:

-Creo que a este punto es innecesario ocultar que el señor Laurie, es la hermana del señor Jackson-explicó-. Y ahora, si desea proseguir.

-Más tarde-continuó Lestrade como si quisiera ocupar el silencio rápidamente-, averiguamos los paraderos del resto de la familia del señor Jackson mientras seguíamos en la búsqueda de Morrison. Encontramos que tanto la hermana como la madre habían muerto y a pesar de que los registros nacionales indicaban que el padre seguía vivo no se lo pudo hallar. Sin embargo-dijo Lestrade tras una pausa-la verdadera razón por la que acudimos a usted, era porque al llegar de vuelta a la morgue, hallamos al celador muerto y todo rastro de Morrison había desaparecido.

El silencio se apoderó de la carreta y solo fue roto por una carcajada de Holmes.

-Debí haberlo imaginado antes-dijo con una sonrisa que curvaba sus labios pero no llegaba a sus ojos carentes de emoción-. Todo fue una trampa, mas ya es tarde pues hemos caído en ella y nada somos capaces de hacer, fui un tonto y este será un final poco digno para el gran Sherlock Holmes. Debería anotarlo en una de sus historias Watson, para que nadie cometa los mismos errores.

Lo miré sin querer creer las frías palabras que salían de sus labios, porque de hacerlo no creía que mi corazón lo resistiera. Finalmente, llegamos a Scotland Yard, la mañana era fría y las finas ropas con las que Jones nos había permitido vestirnos, no nos protegían. Laurie fue llevado a una celda diferente, y la última imagen que alguna vez obtendría de él heló mi alma. Sus ojos estaban vacíos y desafiantes, como las de aquel que ya lo había perdido todo, mientras que en su rostro estaban los rastros de las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a secarse. Era una mirada que sólo había visto en Afganistán, en los hombres que irían en las líneas delanteras, enfrentando a la certeza de muerte y que ya no tenían nada que perder, porque todos sus amigos habían muerto ya. Jamás volví a ver a Laurie con vida desde aquel entonces.

En la celda en que nos encontrábamos, había sólo otros dos presos, cada uno sentado en una de las esquinas contra la pared, dándonos a Holmes y a mí una cierta privacidad para conversar.

-En otra ocasión más fortuita podría decir que ya lo había dicho, pero en este caso la situación no lo amerita-dijo utilizando nuevamente su tono carente de emoción.

-¿A qué te refieres, Holmes?-pregunté ya cansado de su constante frialdad.

-A que siempre he dicho que de entregarme a mis emociones vería mi juicio y razonamiento en serios problemas. Sin embargo, no me he escuchado a mi mismo, y me he entregado a los sentimientos. De no haber estado tan cegado por mi deseo de ti y tu cuerpo, sin duda, habría podido evitar el desencadenamiento que tuvieron los hechos.

-Entonces te pido perdón, Sherlock Holmes, por haber nublado tu juicio-contesté dolido con lágrimas amenazando a formarse en mis ojos.

-No eres tú quien ha de pedir perdón, por el contrario-dijo él-, de no haber dejado que mis sentimientos transcendiesen, no nos encontraríamos en esta situación y la red criminal de Morrison habría caído.

-Entonces, ¿te arrepientes de lo que hemos hecho?-pregunté ya sin hacer nada para evitar que las lágrimas descendieran por mis mejillas.

-Sí-fue su respuesta.

Aquella sola palabra monosílaba representó un cuchillo penetrando mi corazón y desgarrándola. Repentinamente, fui despojado de mi alma y la pena de muerte que pendía sobre nosotros no pareció más un nefasto futuro. No fui capaz de formar palabra.

-De no haber estado tan cegado, sino me hubiera distraído la noche anterior contemplado tus formas mientras estabas inclinado atendiendo a Laurie, hubiera examinado el cuerpo de Morrison y hubiera notado la falsedad del disparo. Probablemente hubiera podido encontrar la poción con la que sin duda…

-Basta-lo interrumpí bruscamente-Temo que has de decírselo a alguien que le interese-dije impregnando odio en cada palabra, intentando devolverle en la medida que podía el gran dolor que me había inflingido.

-Mi querido Watson, tengo el placer de conocerlo hace tiempo y usted no es una persona de hacer oídos sordos cuando se trata de mis métodos. Menos habría de hacerlo ahora cuando tenemos los días contados. Supongo que usted apreciaría disfrutar los momentos finales que tendríamos para gozar nuestra mutua compañía.

-No se escude en los sentimientos cuando le conviene, Holmes-dije con la voz violentada, susurrando a fin de no atraer la atención sobre nosotros-. Si estos han de ser las últimas veces que he de respirar en este mundo, me gustaría poder hacerlo en paz-finalicé y me di la vuelta dándole la espalda.

-John Watson-dijo Holmes con la voz firme-, me imagino que no estarás exagerando ante las palabras que dije previamente.

-Me pregunto si hay algo de lo que sale de tus labios sobre lo que no habría que 'exagerar'-contesté.

-Pues nunca antes has sido molestado en tamaña manera antes.

-Quizá sea porque antes tenía una vida por delante, o porque antes jamás había hecho el amor contigo o sencillamente porque antes te amaba-dije remarcando cada vez que mencionaba la palabra antes.

-Me pareció notar que has utilizado el tiempo pasado para referirte a lo último-dijo el detective sin que le notara si era afectado o no por mis palabras.

-Entonces tus habilidades deductivas siguen intactos-contesté ácidamente.

-Suficiente, Watson-dijo Holmes cortante-. No permitiré que sigas así. ¿Acaso crees que hay una manera en la que podría no arrepentirme durante cada segundo de las míseras horas que nos quedan por delante? De no haber sido por mi propio egoísmo, de mi deseo tan grande hacia ti, ahora estaríamos en Baker Street sin ninguna pena de muerte a punto de imponerse sobre nosotros. Y lo más importante, tú estarías a salvo. Preferiría mil veces que siguieras casado con Mary, el jamás haberte conocido o incluso-su voz tembló por unos instantes, el hombre de hierro había dejado caer su fachada-, o incluso, que me odiarás, antes de que estuvieras en esta situación.

Sherlock se quedó miándome a los ojos, sin presentar barrera alguna, brindándome completo acceso a su corazón y alma. Todo lo que vi en ellos desmentían la estructura carente de emociones que siempre mostraba. Y entonces, algo que paralizó mi espíritu, y me hizo tomar plana conciencia acerca de la realidad en la que nos encontrábamos. Una lágrima rodó por el rostro de Sherlock. Algo imposible que jamás habría haber visto o sucedido, porque solo podía significa algo. Sherlock Holmes sólo sería capaz de llorar y exponer tal grado de vulnerabilidad por una razón. Que ya no hubiera una fachada para mantener, por ende no hubiera un mañana por vivir. Que la muerte nos hubiera acorralado y estuviera jugando con nosotros, tal como el sádico cazador juega con la presa antes de comerla. Comprendí que solo nos quedaban horas juntos. Y me asusté.

Tuve miedo como jamás lo había tenido en toda mi vida, más de lo que había tenido vez alguna en la guerra. Una cruel opresión se adueño de mi corazón haciéndome difícil el respirar. Asumir el que mi vida terminaría pronto no hubiera sido tan duro, sino fuera que la de Holmes también la haría. Quise llorar como un bebé y aliviar un poco la pesadumbre que me embargaba. Pero también quise ser fuerte y ayudar a Sherlock a superar este trago conmigo. Sin embargo, la pena era muy grande para mis hombros y acurrucándome entre sus brazos de mi compañero lloré en silencio como ningún hombre habría de hacerlo. Mas ya no era hombre, era una simple persona que se veía superado por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Sherlock limpió mis lágrimas hasta que estas se fueron. Luego, amparados por la oscuridad hicimos el amor una última vez. Nos quedamos abrazados el uno al otro hasta que la noche terminara de pasar.

-Te amo, Sherlock-dije cuando sentía próxima la salida del sol.

-Lo sé-contestó Holmes.

No me ofendió no oír una respuesta recíproca, ya que sabía que para él decir lo que sentía sería asumir el final. En cambio, el callarlo otorgaba una falsa sensación de que aún quedaba un poco más de tiempo. Finalmente, el sol salió, el día comenzó a alborotarse. Los oficiales comenzaron a recorrer las celdas.

-¡Holmes!-escuché que gritaba una voz que se acercaba.

Nos miramos sabiendo y temiendo la verdad que se hacía realidad, sería la última vez que llegaríamos a vernos. O acaso, a sentir nuestros cuerpos conectados a través de nuestras manos unidas.

-Yo también te amo, Watson-susurró Sherlock a mi oído, cuando el hombre en uniforme vino a tomarle.

Junto sus manos tras su espalda con las esposas. La imagen que obtuve de él fue un efímero reflejo del hombre que amaba. Su caminar seguro y erguido, su cabeza levantada y orgullosa, estaban opacados por la inseguridad que carcomía su alma.

Al poco tiempo, vinieron por mí también. Fui llevado a una nueva celda donde mi relación no fue desconocida. Fueron varias las veces en que fui violado a modo de castigo por mi elección sexual. Sólo rezaba en esos momentos por que mi compañero no estuviera pasando por lo mismo. Pero mi razón desterraba despiadadamente las esperanzas de mi corazón. El gran detective no pasaría desapercibido y era incluso posible que lo estuviera pasando peor que yo.

El juicio no fue muy largo, estuve presente sólo en una semana de éste. Donde vi a Holmes de lejos, nuestros ojos sólo establecieron contacto por breves períodos de tiempo. Era una conexión profunda, en la cual cada uno escudriñaba en el alma del otro buscando aquella calidez que tanto añoraba. Eran los ojos familiares del otro, los que enviaban un bálsamo sobre las heridas del corazón. El jurado que nos tocó, para nuestra desgracia, era bien conservador. No dudaron un instante al colocar la pena a Laurie, y con nosotros tardaron más pero terminaron llegando al mismo punto. La sentencia iba a cumplirse en pocos días.

Fueron días grises y lúgubres, vacíos y sin esperanzas. Los actos de violencia hacia mi persona siguieron pero a esta altura de poca importancia me eran. Me encontraba apartado de mi cuerpo, sumido en el melancólico mar de pensamientos y recuerdos en el que se había convertido mi mente. La angustia me recordaba una y otra vez los momentos finales, las últimas palabras, los últimos besos compartidos, las últimas miradas. El tiempo en que la desgracia se desencadenó, la captura, la sentencia, la separación. Y por la noche, cuando la desesperación amenazaba con terminar conmigo antes de tiempo, la alegría que habíamos hallado en la rutina venía a aliviar mis pesares. Recordé la primera vez que lo conocí, cuando ignoraba el mundo que se abría ante mí, los casos en los cuales lo acompañé, las risas que habíamos tenido al unísono, todos los momentos en que había demostrado que me amaba. Una sonrisa curvaba mis labios antes de que el sueño consiguiera dominarme.

El sol salió una última vez para mí, el día de la ejecución llegó. A modo de despedida, se me permitió observar un día radiante y despejado. Y así como este relato está llegando a su fin, así también lo esta haciendo mi tiempo restante. Laurie ya fue ejecutado el día anterior, me llegó el rumor. Ahora restamos Sherlock y yo, Lestrade se acerca tratando de controlar la emoción que amenaza con salir de sus ojos, se queda parado a un costado, esperando pacientemente a que escriba mis últimas palabras. Habré de entregárselo si quiero que algún día la gente pueda conocer la absoluta verdad de los hechos, antes de juzgar a Sherlock Holmes. Porque como siempre él dijo: 'Es un error capital teorizar antes de tener toda la evidencia. Predispone el juicio.'

Lestrade me mira.

-Es hora-me dice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Amo este capítulo. Drama, drama. Podría hacerlo terminay acá, pero ustedes me odiarían. Así que haré más. El epílogo porsupuesto que ya esta escrito la mitad.  
Por favor, comenten!


	6. Epílogo

**N.A.:** Sé que pasaron muchos meses, pero tengo algunas excusas. Una se me acercaron más momentos de parciales, pasó el tiempo después y me olvidé, me enganché con Star Trek y me vi The Original Series más 5 de la 6 películas en un mes, y comenzé el segundo cuatrimestre de la facu de vuelta, y otra vez parciales. Pero gracias a un fantástico review que recibí aquí me puse de vuelta.

Espero que les guste y perdón por la demora.

* * *

.

.

**Epílogo**

.

.

.

MEMORIAS TARDÍAS DEL EX INSPECTOR DE LA POLICÍA LESTRADE

Aunque ya casi es en mi trecho final cuando por fin decido publicar estas palabras, debía de hacerlo mientras mi cerebro aún me permita tener acceso a mis recuerdos si quiero que se apiaden de mí en el día del Juicio Final. Nada es capaz de justificar la cobardía con la que actué al no defender a mis amigos, el doctor John Watson y Sherlock Holmes. No habían herido a nadie y quizá si hubiera intervenido más fervientemente, hubiera reducido su cadena a varios años de cárcel, cuando menos. Pero no lo hice, temía demasiado las repercusiones que atraería sobre mi persona. Ni nadie lo hizo tampoco de todos aquellos oficiales que habíamos trabajado con el detective bohemio y aprendido a apreciarlo.

Antes de que la sentencia se ejecutara, había conseguido reunirme con ambos. Tuve la oportunidad de una charla privada con Holmes quien me explicó los detalles sin censura que me faltaban saber acerca de Morrison y la verdadera historia de Laurie.

-Ve con Watson-me dijo-. Conociéndolo seguro ha puesto todo en papel. Obtendrás una versión fidedigna de su parte.

La reunión había terminado y debía marcharme. Cuando me levantaba, Holmes lo hizo también brevemente, extendiendo una mano como si quisiera retenerme.

-Si lo ves, dile que…-dijo pero se detuvo y volvió a sentarse bajando la vista.

Estaba siendo uno de los pocos privilegiados a quienes se les tenía permitido ver la caída del grande. Pero era algo terrible, algo que ninguno debería de ver. Porque cuando los grandes caen, los chicos perdemos las esperanzas.

-Se lo diré-contesté a las palabras que había callado.

-Gracias-respondió.

Luego, llegó el día de la ejecución de Laurie, poseía una mirada que era común ver por esos pasillos de la muerte. Lo de los muertos en vida, casi no había diferencia entre la persona viva y el cadáver en el que se transformaría después. Más tarde era tiempo de conducir a mis amigos a la maldita horca. El sol brillaba burlándose de las nubes que opacaban mi corazón.

-Es hora-tuve que decirle.

Antes de salir, me entregó las notas que han leído. Pasó un gran tiempo antes de que me atreviera a publicarlas. Mientras caminaba hacia el fatídico lugar que terminaría con él, una vez a salvo de oídos indiscretos, intenté decir lo que se me había encargado.

-Holmes quería decirle que…-pero las palabras se silenciaron en mí también.

Watson comprendió, asintió brevemente y esbozó una sonrisa que murió rápido en sus labios. Cuando llegamos a la plazoleta donde serían ejecutados, un abucheo nos recibió. Gente incapaz de aceptar lo diferente. Pero los gritos insultantes poco significaban al doctor quien sólo buscaba con la mirada a la única persona que quería ver antes de morir. Y lo encontró, caminando por el otro lado con el mismo destino. Una vez que se encontraron, no se dejaron de ver por un instante. Los comprendía. Era lo único a lo que aferrarse que les quedaba. Mientras escuchaba los cargos se me antojaron irrelevantes.

A mi entender, en el momento en que colocaron las capuchas negras sobre sus cabezas y debieron de cortar la conexión visual, fue cuando realmente murieron. Cuando vi al verdugo dirigirse a activar la trampa, todas las consecuencias de mis acciones (o falta de ellas) cayeron sobre mis hombros.

-¡No!-fue la exclamación que salió de mis labios.

Pero era muy tarde. Cerré los ojos, incapaz de ver lo que había provocado. El ruido de las trampas activarse retumbó haciendo eco en mi corazón. Cuando ellos murieron, una parte de mí también lo hizo, la conciencia me robaría todas las noches desde ese entonces. La paz había abandonado mi alma. Aquella noche, todos los oficiales que habíamos tenido el honor de trabajar con él nos reunimos a beber en su honor.

-Un puñado de cobardes-tal como lo había expresado Gregson.

Y tenía razón, ninguno de los presentes se había atrevido a interceder en nombre de nuestros _amigos_. Quizás los resultados hubieran sido los mismos, pero por lo menos podríamos excusarnos diciendo que lo habíamos intentado y aún no hubiera sido suficiente. Pero ni esa justificación podría darse en nuestro actuar. Bradstreet fue pronto eliminado por el alcohol, enviándolo a la tierra de los sueños. Gregson con cada trago que pasaba se iba poniendo más y más violento. Pronto comenzó a arrojar botellas y tuvimos que llevarlo a su casa antes de que provocara una pelea. Yo no había hecho más que quedarme en un letargo del cuál tarde varios años en despertar.

Morrison hijo jamás había muerto, cuando se escuchó el disparo accionó un dispositivo que simuló la herida y clavó en unos de sus dedos en una espina embebida en una poción que simulaba su falta de vida. Luego de un tiempo despertó y desde el interior le era fácil escapar, me explicó Holmes. Su plan, desde un principio había sido herir a Laurie para que su secreto quedara al descubierto. Sin duda, le ofrecerían un trato, la fórmula a cambio de su libertad. Pero todo falló cuando hallamos a nuestros amigos en una situación tan comprometedora. Los cargos fueron ya demasiados graves como para que le pudieran ofrecer un trato. Sin embargo, me honra decir que se hubiera negado, presencié en el juicio como intentaba librar de culpa a Holmes y a Watson, diciendo que no conocían su secreto. Pero nadie le creyó.

Nadie más pudo encontrar el modo de transformar plata en oro, así como nadie jamás pudo atrapar a los Morrisons. Muchos crímenes habrían de quedar sin resolver dada a nuestra cobardía. No sólo perdimos a un amigo sino también el mundo perdió al único capaz de traer un poco de justicia. Y todo por leyes que establecen una moral equivocada.

Pero las tragedias rara vez permanecen solitarias. Y el día en que les dimos la espalda a nuestros amigos, nuestra vida se derrumbó.

Tobias Gregson quedó sumido en la bebida, un carácter violento se apoderó de él. Le costó su esposa, quien luego de recibirlo varias noches borracho, una de ellas cuando volvía tarde tras haber estado entre botellas, la casa estaba vacía. Ya sin nadie que lo contuviera en su hogar, su personalidad se tornó más agria. Finalmente lo expulsaron del cuerpo de la policía y una noche, tras una violenta discusión, murió asesinado con la misma botella en la que había intentado ahogar sus penas.

Hopkins encomendó su vida a seguir los pasos de su maestro. En cada caso que le tocaba, se aseguraba de aplicar los métodos que le habían sido enseñadas. Muchas veces esto traía éxito a su misión pero otras, quedaba estancado sin haber hallado la solución a sus problemas. Lo cual lo llenaba de frustración y lo hacía caer en profundos posos de depresión. Con el tiempo, estos se hicieron más y más frecuentes, hasta que un día se encerró en su casa y rehusó de comer.

Fueron innumerables las veces en que veíamos a un criminal escapar bajo nuestras narices por no contar con las pruebas necesarias, así como también la cantidad de casos que quedaron sin resolver. Ni pensar en que la cantidad de inocentes que terminaron con su vida tras las rejas o en el patíbulo por la falta de alguien que saliera en su defensa. Pero mayor aún fueron las veces que habríamos de lamentarnos, los pecadores éramos nosotros. Todo lo que ellos dos habían hecho era amarse de un modo en que la sociedad no lo entendía.

Y proteger a un amigo.

Algo que nosotros no nos habíamos atrevido a hacer. Todos aquellos que fuimos tocados por su gracia, tuvimos algo en común aparte de la culpa atormentando nuestra mente. Ya sea aquellos que habían encontrado un prematuro final, como los que agonizaban con la vejez de sus últimos días. Eran las mismas palabras finales. A veces dichas en un susurro suplicante y otros en tormentosos gritos.

-¡Fue mi culpa!

Al igual que aquello que digo yo ahora, mientras la pluma escribe mi despedida. Porque todos estábamos equivocados, porque todos teníamos razón.

.

En la querida memoria de John Watson y Sherlock Holmes.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N.A.:**Muy bien, este fue el final. El prólog no es muy bueno, y me gusta más como queda el final sin él, pero lo había prometido y sencillamente no podía terminar así. Si, lo sé, un final muy triste, pero el drama es tan hermoso!

Gracias a todos lo que lo leyeron, los que esperaron, a todos. Perdón que no les haya respondido sus comentarios, simplemente soy muy colgada.

Me alegra finalmente haber terminada esta historia y cambiarlo a Complete.

Me he tomado cierta licencia histórica ya que en realidad la pena de muerte para sodomia fue abolida en 1860s, pero creo que el drama lo valía.

Ultimamente no estoy escribiendo más fanfics, sólo una historia fuerte de House MD y quizá uno que otro Oneshot de Star Trek. Sinceramente, cuando llegue el verano quiero focalizarme en tratar de escribir mi libro. Pero esto no es una despedida, solo un 'Los veo'.

Gracias a todos los que me acopañaron en esta tragedia, que creo que en este caso se ajusta mejor que la palabra drama.

Gracias, los quiero!


End file.
